


Worth the risk

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz wants to thank riley  for saving him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the risk

Riley had saved him. Oz knew it wasn't Buffy, and if had been it wouldn't have held such weight. Buffy saved people, it was her world. But Riley risked his world for him.  
Oz couldn't understand why. They shared a few classes in the past, and talked a bit, but though he thought of him as a friend, he never saw him as a close one. Yet he saved him from the Initiative.  
Riley sat alone in his dorm room. Buffy had wanted to be with him, but he needed to be alone with his dark thoughts. He lost his standing in the Initiative. He betrayed his oath. He saved a friend.  
Oz was his friend. He had to save him. Sure he was a werewolf, but he had come to terms with it. Oz wouldn't hurt anyone.  
Riley was jerked out of him musings by the doorbell. He pushed out of his chair and moved to the answer.  
"Listen, Buff- oh, Oz, hi," he said, surprised. "What did you need?" He noticed Oz's subtle changes. The werewolf shifted as though nervous. His eyes shot around, but never landed on Riley for more than a second.  
"Is something wrong?" Riley asked, opening the door wider, and putting his arm out.  
Oz stepped in, smiling slightly. "Actually, I just wanted to say thank you."  
"No need. I just Did what anyone would do." "No, you risked a lot to save me. You don't even really know me. I really owe you."  
"No, don't... Oz, you're a good guy, you didn't belong there. I did what I needed to do. You don't owe me anything."  
Riley clapped Oz on the shoulder. Their eyes met for a second, sending a shiver down both men's spines.  
"Still, thank you," Oz said, give Riley what he intended to be a manly guy hug. He plans shattered as soon as their bodies touch.  
Riley moaned softly, pressing his hips against the smaller man. He felt Oz's own little problem press against his thigh.  
Oz didn't fight as the ex soldier tugged him into the small room. He didn't flinch as the door kicked closed, or when Riley pulled him closer.  
The first, tentative touch of their lips was experimental. Oz was first to bring his tongue into play. His slow, almost methodical in the exploration of Riley's mouth was maddening to the big man.  
Riley snapped, taking control of the kiss. He pressed him against the nearest wall, holding him several inches off the ground as he thrust against him. Buffy never let him be in control. She made him feel like he wasn't a man.  
Riley nipped, and licked Oz's lips, swallowing his moans of approval.  
Neither knew who made the move, but somehow they ended up on Riley's bed. Oz whimpered frustratedly against his lips, trying to unbuckle his jeans.  
Riley tugged off Oz's shirt as his jeans opened. Before he knew it, they had worked each other's clothing off.  
Oz shifted onto Riley's lap. He worked his lips down Riley's neck, biting his pulse point.  
Riley swore and gripped Oz's hips tightly as the other man's lips work down hi throat and collarbone.  
Oz found one tight nipple with his mouth, and teased it into a point. His hand pinched and pulled at the other little nub.  
Riley's fingers buried into Oz's orange, spiked hair. He arched as Oz's mouth moved down his torso. He gasped when his tongue dipped into his bellybutton. He thrust involuntary, and the tip of his cock poked Oz's chin.  
Oz grinned against his skin. Riley was ticklish. He began thrusting his tongue in and out of his naval, making the bigger man writhe and whimper.  
Riley's mewled as Oz found his cock. He tried to thrust into his warm wet mouth, but Oz stayed back until he stopped.  
Riley watched as Oz lapped and kissed the sides and underside of his hard length. He was past the point of words. Instead he pleaded with his eyes. He needed more, and he prayed Oz would get the message.  
Oz wrapped his hand around Riley, giving his engorged cock a few slow tugs. He bowed his head, kissing, licking and sucking on the mushroom head .  
Against Riley tried to buck into his mouth, and again Oz prevented him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he marveled at the strength the smaller man had to be able to pin his hips down with one arm.  
Suddenly Oz's hand was gone, replaced by his hot, wet mouth. Riley cried out at the surprise sensation. Buffy hated giving him head. The one time he convinced her to try she was awful. He didn't realize just what he was missing.  
Oz rolled Riley's balls between his fingers, taking Riley into the back of his throat and swallowing.  
Riley would have babbled the werewolf's name had he been capable of forming any coherent words. He wanted to cry when the redhead gripped the base of his dick hard enough to stave off his orgasm.  
"please, oh god please don't. Let me cum. Let me..." He growled in frustration.  
Oz shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling the lube out. One hand still clamped firmly around Riley as he used his free hand to unscrew the lube and spread it on his hand.  
Riley jumped when he felt slick a finger tap his tight bundle of muscles.  
Oz slipped his slick finger into his, pushing against his prostate. He sucked hard, teasing his cock with his tongue as he fingered him.  
Both knew the exact moment Riley hit the peak, and Oz took his hand away and took him all the way into his mouth.  
Riley screamed as his seed shot down Oz's throat. Oz drank his come greedily.  
The door slammed, but neither man cared to stop.  
Riley knew it was Buffy. He knew she saw and she'd be pissed. He might lose her. Not that he ever had her. He couldn't find it in him to care. He wanted the hot werewolf. He could deal with the real world in the morning. Tonight was theirs  
The End


End file.
